When friends get too close!!
by Medusa1
Summary: Max and Liz are over....what happens next?


AllLyrics.net

[][1]

[][2]

[#'s][3] [A][4] [B][5] [C][6] [D][7] [E][8] [F][9] [G][10] [H][11] [I][12] [J][13] [K][14] [L][15] [M][16] [N][17] [O][18] [P][19] [Q][20] [R][21] [S][22] [T][23] [U][24] [V][25] [W][26] [X][27] [Y][28] [Z][29]

Pink Lyrics

Can't Take Me Home 

Can't take me home to mama  
cause she wouldn't think I'm proper  
shoulda thought about that  
before you f*cked with me  
don't say you're fallin' for me  
don't tell me you adore me  
cause all you're thinkin' 'bout is f*ckin' me  
Can't take me home to mama  
cause she wouldn't think I'm proper  
shoulda thought about that  
before you f*cked with me  
don't say you're fallin' for me  
don't tell me you adore me  
cause all you're thinkin' 'bout is f*ckin' me 

Why'd you even talk to me  
baby were you curious  
you know you never had a love like this  
My love was serious  
had you delirious  
don't front, I felt it in ever kiss  
You try and play me  
like I ain't your lady  
when you just told me that you love  
and you want me as your baby  
Understand me  
cause I know we can be  
just as happy as anybody  
let your heart feel me baby 

Can't take me home to mama  
cause she wouldn't think I'm proper  
shoulda thought about that  
before you f*cked with me  
don't say you're fallin' for me  
don't tell me you adore me  
cause all you're thinkin' 'bout is f*ckin' me  
Can't take me home to mama  
cause she wouldn't think I'm proper  
shoulda thought about that  
before you f*cked with me  
don't say you're fallin' for me  
don't tell me you adore me  
cause all you're thinkin' 'bout is f*ckin' me 

What the hell was on your mind  
you thought I had the time  
to be your little undercover thang  
But you see I can't do with that  
so you better just split with that  
come at me real  
quit playin' these silly games  
How can you love me  
and then just leave me  
because you see somebody lookin'  
and you think they disagree  
Well they don't feed you  
so why you care boo  
Cause the realest love you ever had  
is right here with you 

Can't take me home to mama  
cause she wouldn't say I'm proper  
shoulda thought about that  
before you f*cked with me  
don't say you're fallin' for me  
don't tell me you adore me  
cause all you're thinkin' 'bout is f*ckin' me  
Can't take me home to mama  
cause she wouldn't say I'm proper  
shoulda thought about that  
before you f*cked with me  
don't say you're fallin' for me  
don't tell me you adore me  
cause all you're thinkin' 'bout is f*ckin' me 

I don't want no body else but you  
but if you keep playin'  
then I'll make you the fool  
cause it's a Pink thang  
there's too many who wanna get with me  
oh, it's a Pink thang  
so you and you're mama  
you're just gonna have to see 

Can't take me home to mama  
cause she wouldn't think I'm proper  
shoulda thought about that  
before you f*cked with me  
don't say you're fallin' for me  
don't tell me you adore me  
cause all you're thinkin' 'bout is f*ckin' me  
Can't take me home to mama  
cause she wouldn't think I'm proper  
shoulda thought about that  
before you f*cked with me  
don't say you're fallin' for me  
don't tell me you adore me  
cause all you're thinkin' 'bout is f*ckin' me 

Can't take me home to mama  
cause she wouldn't think I'm proper  
shoulda thought about that  
before you f*cked with me  
don't say you're fallin' for me  
don't tell me you adore me  
cause all you're thinkin' 'bout is f*ckin' me

var site="sm2alllyrics" [ ][30]

© AllLyrics.net [Disclaimer & Privacy][31]

If you use any of the lyrics on this site on another website, please provide a link to [www.AllLyrics.net][32]

   [1]: ../../index.html
   [2]: ../../add_lyrics.html
   [3]: ../../0-9/index.html
   [4]: ../../a/index.html
   [5]: ../../b/index.html
   [6]: ../../c/index.html
   [7]: ../../d/index.html
   [8]: ../../e/index.html
   [9]: ../../f/index.html
   [10]: ../../g/index.html
   [11]: ../../h/index.html
   [12]: ../../i/index.html
   [13]: ../../j/index.html
   [14]: ../../k/index.html
   [15]: ../../l/index.html
   [16]: ../../m/index.html
   [17]: ../../n/index.html
   [18]: ../../o/index.html
   [19]: ../index.html
   [20]: ../../q/index.html
   [21]: ../../r/index.html
   [22]: ../../s/index.html
   [23]: ../../t/index.html
   [24]: ../../u/index.html
   [25]: ../../v/index.html
   [26]: ../../w/index.html
   [27]: ../../x/index.html
   [28]: ../../y/index.html
   [29]: ../../z/index.html
   [30]: http://sm2.sitemeter.com/stats.asp?site=sm2alllyrics
   [31]: ../../privacy.html
   [32]: http://www.AllLyrics.net



End file.
